Ficus hispida belongs to the family Moraceae. Its habitat is outer Himalaya from Chenab eastwards to West Bengal Assam. Central and South India and the Andaman Islands. The Ayurvedic Pharmacopoeia of India recommends the fruit in jaundice, oedema and anaemia; fruit and root in leucoderma, vitiligo. In Ayurvedic it is known as Kaakodumbara, Kaashtodumbara, Phalgu, Malayu, Malapu and in Unani as Anjir Dashti. The phytochemistry of fruits, seeds and bark of Ficus hispida involve phytochemicals like beta-sitosterol, beta-amyrin, n-triacontanyl acetate, gluacol acetate, hispidin, phenanthraindolizidine alkaloid, bergapten and psoralen. A leucocyanin has been isolated from the root; oleanolic acid from the leaves. A norisoprenoid, ficustriol, and the known phenanthroindolizidine alkaloid O-methyltylophorinidine, were isolated from a CHCl3 extract of the leaves and twigs of Ficus hispida. O-Methyltylophorinidine showed potent cytotoxic activity when tested against a small panel of human cancer cells, while ficustriol was inactive. The light petroleum extract of Ficus hispida yielded 10-ketotetracosyl arachidate which has shown anti-cancer properties.
The leaf extract of Ficus hispida is known to be an effective anti-oxidant. The methanolic extract of the leaf was shown to be hepatoprotective, and to be effective as an anti-diarrhoeal. A Chinese medicine is useful for curing piles and constipation, and is made by using root of Ficus hispida L. rhubarb, sanguisorba root, sophora fruit, perilla fruit and talcum. The Chinese medicine for curing piles and constipation showed high cure rate, has no toxic side effect and its total effective rate is 100%.
There is however no prior art, to the best of inventors knowledge, relating to the usage of Ficus hispida leaf extract or its compositions for alleviating Metabolic Syndrome, obesity, atherosclerosis, diabetes and several other associated diseases or for ameliorating metabolic marker proteins related to metabolic syndrome.
Metabolic Syndrome also known as Syndrome X, insulin resistance syndrome and Dysmetabolic Syndrome is a condition where in a group of diseased states which increase Atherosclerosis, Stroke and Diabetes. Metabolic Syndrome was first described as a cluster of interrelated common clinical disorders, including obesity, insulin resistance, glucose intolerance, hypertension and dyslipidemia [Reaven, (1988) Diabetes 37; 1595-1607].
A criteria for diagnosing Metabolic Syndrome was established by “The Adult Treatment Panel-III” (ATP-III) of the National Cholesterol Education Program in 2001 (JAMA (2001), 285; 2486-2497). Five Criteria were selected by this Panel to identify individuals with Metabolic Syndrome including abdominal obesity, impaired fasting glucose, high triglyceride (TG), low HDL cholesterol (HDL-C) concentrations and increased blood pressure. Metabolic Syndrome is diagnosed, if any three of the components are present in an individual.
Obesity has become a global problem and contributes to hypertension, high serum cholesterol, low HDL cholesterol, and hyperglycemia, and it otherwise associates with higher CVD risk. Abdominal obesity especially correlates with metabolic risk factors. Excess adipose tissue releases several metabolites that apparently exacerbate above risk factors.
Hyper triglyceridemia and high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C), are two closely associated biochemical parameters that are commonly considered as syndrome criteria. Total cholesterol and low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) are considered to be significant risk factors for cardiovascular disease [Wilson P W F, et. al, Circulation 1998; 97: 1837-1847].
A lot of research is being carried out over a decade to develop agents to control Metabolic Syndrome. The application of metabolic markers for the control of this syndrome has also been attempted.
PCT Publication W008086403A1 describes the identification and isolation of chromones and novel chromone compositions from plant sources that are effective in enhancing adiponectin production by adipocytes and regulating genes involved in fatty acid biosynthesis. The invention also include methods for the prevention and treatment of a variety of diseases and conditions including, but not limited to insulin resistance, glucose intolerance, hyperglycemia, Metabolic Syndromes, dyslipidemia, and hypertriglyceridemia.
PCT Publication WO08093848A1 discloses a pharmaceutical product containing phosphatidylcholine derived from soybean for oral administration or for oral cavity application, a functional food and an oral composition which can prevent or ameliorate a disorder in the physical function induced by the increase in an inflammation marker, which can reduce the occurrence of Metabolic Syndrome or the risk of a disease and Metabolic Syndrome, and which can maintain or promote the healthy state.
The published US application US20080051341A1 describes a substance having unique chemical structures of bicyclo[3.2.1]octan alone or in a kaurene structure that provides the substances, such as e.g. steviol, isosteviol and stevioside for use both prophylacticly or directly in the treatment of e.g. the Metabolic Syndrome and obesity.
The incidence of metabolic syndrome, obesity, diabetes, atherosclerosis, endothelial dysfunction and other disease conditions associated with metabolic syndrome are on the rise both in the developed countries and in developing countries across the globe. The products mentioned in the above prior art and some other products that are currently being considered address one or two components of metabolic syndrome. None of these products, however, comprehensively address the total array or major array of the disease components associated with the metabolic syndrome. Hence there is great need for new treatments, especially those derived from the natural sources, which can efficiently be used for the prevention, treatment and control of Metabolic Syndrome and several other associated or related diseases.